bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 92 (Flo on Grogressive)
Segments Song: Ride with me by City Spud Singer: Molly (at Geekdad Japanese Robots) Shop: The Robot Store Lunch: Molly - A pizza; Gil - A grilled cheese sandwich; Nonny - Maca-robot and cheese Dance Song: "Electricity" Singer: Goby Storybook: "Flow to the Grogressive" Field Trip: Where's My Rocketbelt? Important Characters: Molly Transcript (Bubble Splash) Little Fish: "'Bubble Guppies!'" Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--!" Gil: (Robotic Voice) "Robots Rule! Robots Rule!" Molly: "It's time for...--!" Gil: (Robotic Voice) "Robots Rule! Robots Rule!" Molly: (Giggles) "What's Gil pretending to be? Yeah A Robot! I like robots! It's time for...--!" Gil: (Robotic Voice) "Robots Rule! Robots Rule!" Molly: "Gil, Watch out!" Gil: (Robotic Voice Fastest) "Robots Rule! Robots Rule! Robots....--!" (Crashing) Gil: (Robotic Voice Slow Down) "Rule!" Molly: "Are you okay, Gil?" (Molly picks up her Gil's robot head) Gil: "It's time for bubble guppies!" All: "Bub-Bub-Bubble, Gup-Gup-Guppies!" Boys: "Bubble, Bubble, Bubble--" Girls: "Guppy, Guppy, Guppy!" Gil, Molly: "Bubble! Bubble!" Goby, Deema: "Guppy! Guppy!" (Clap two times) All: "Bubble Guppies!" Molly: "I'm Molly!" Gil: "I'm Gil!" Goby: "I'm Goby!" Deema: "I'm Deema!" Oona: "I'm Oona!" Nonny: "I'm Nonny." (Bubble Puppy barks.) Gil, Molly: "Bubble Puppy!" All: "Bub-Bub-Bubble, Gup-Gup-Guppies!" Girls: "Bubble, Bubble, Bubble!" Boys: "Guppy, Guppy, Guppy!" Goby, Deema: "Bubble! Bubble!" Oona: Nonny: "Guppy! Guppy!" (High-fin two times) All: "Bubble Guppies!" (High-fin with Mr. Grouper twice) All: "Bubble Guppies!" Three Little Fish: "Flo On Grogressive Molly: "Hello!" (Rocketbelt whoosh''es!) Molly: "Oh, my! What happened?" (Rocketbelt ''whoosh''es!) Molly: "That sounds like a rocketbelt whoosing around!" (Rocketbelt ''whoosh''es!) Molly: "We have to help them! Come on!" (Rocketbelt ''whoosh''es) Molly: "Excuse me!" Mr. Rocketbelter: "Yes?" Molly: "Um...do you need help?" Mr. Rocketbelter: "Why? Because our Rocketbelt was ''whoosh''ing around?" Molly: "Right! So...do you?" Mr. Rocketbelter: "Well, maybe we ''could ''use some help..." Molly: "Okay!" Mr. Rocketbelter: "All right, Molly, we'll give it a try. You can come back later when I'm ready for you!" Molly: "I have to get to school anyway, so that sounds great! See you later, Mr. Rocketbelter!" Mr. Rocketbelter: "I'll be waiting!" Molly: (to viewers) "Come on!" As Molly heads to school, Gil and the others greet the viewers. Gil: "Hi!" Oona: "Hello!" Deema: "Hi!" Goby: "Hello!" Bubble Puppy barks. Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" Molly: (swims in) "Guess what, Mr. Grouper? I just saw a Rocketbelt ''whoosh''ing around outside!" Mr. Grouper: "Wow! Hey, how would you all like to come and play 'Rocketbelt' with me?" (A little time at the crafts table later...) Mr. Grouper: "Great work!" Deema: "I like my Rocketbelt!" Oona: "I like my Rocketbelt, too! It can fly!" Nonny: "I like my Rocketbelt because it can ''whoosh around like me!" (goes around the room whoosh''ing) All: (giggle) Gil: "I like my Rocketbelt 'cause it's ''dangerous!" Goby: "What else do we need for our Rocketbelts, Mr. Grouper?" Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about what kinds of things are needed for a Rocketbelt?" Mr. Grouper: "We're building something called a Rocket...?" (waits for the answer) (a bubble pops) Goby: "Belt!" Mr. Grouper: "Good work! A Rocketbelt!" Mr. Grouper: "And we can do lots of things with them when they're finished! For example, we can throw them in the air and watch them...?" (waits again) (a bubble pops) Molly: "Fly!" Mr. Grouper: "Right! Fly!" Mr. Grouper: "And we need to find something to make our Rocketbelts a little...?" (waits one more time) (a bubble pops) Deema: "Cooler!" Mr. Grouper: "Exactly! So let's put on our belts and start looking! This is gonna be so fun!" (music starts in the background) Molly: (sings) "Ooh!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Whoo, whoo!" Molly: (sings) "Where are they?" (repeats eight times) Gil, Goby: (say) "Come on now!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and take a ride with me, we'll be flyin' in the sky!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, we're so high!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and see faraway places, come along with me now!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, look at that!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and experience life, just come on and take my hand!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, this is great!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and see cool sights, I'm your girl!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, she's our ticket!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and become someone new, believe and take a chance!" Gil, Goby: (sing) "Hey, let's do it!" Molly: (sings) "And if you wanna go and have a good time, this is where the fun starts!" Gil, Goby: (sing) "Hey, this'll be fun!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna be ready to fly, like you and I without me!" Gil, Goby: (sing) "Hey, we all ready!" Molly: (sings) "And if you wanna be, if the only for you and I!" Gil, Goby: (sing) "Hey, don't go already!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and take a ride with me, we'll be flyin' in the sky!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, we're so high!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna go and see faraway places, come along with me now!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, look at that!" Molly: (sings) "If you want him to fly, we're already now!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, we see rocketbelt!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna to get it, you're gonna fly right now!" Gil, Goby: (say) "Hey, I got the title!" Molly: (sings) "If you wanna get you, without him at all!" Gil, Goby: (sing) "Hey, you are here now!" Molly: (sings) "If you want to get ready, you'll be already!" Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes